


Trustworthy

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Introspection, Mild Language, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could they really place their trust and faith in something so small? He wasn't sure if Prime was sure of what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trustworthy

Primus can we really trust this young... organic with everything that Prime is telling him?

Is he trustworthy enough to keep the secret of our existence on this planet from the rest of his species?

Can we even trust him and the little femme with him?

The 'Cons could already be locating the All Spark and presenting it to that scum, Megatron, while we are here wasting precious breems placing trust in an organic that may not even be trustworthy.

Back on Cybertron, we all had thought that Megatron was a trustworthy mech and it got us into a war for the All Spark itself.

Is he even trustworthy?

Can we even trust this Sam Witwicky?

I can only hope Prime knows what the frag he's doing so that I won't need to blast anything later.


End file.
